poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
As the Twist Turns Part 1: The Case of the Missing Money
As the Twist Turns Part 1: The Case of the Missing Money is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. It is also part one of the fan-made story arc, As the Twist Turns Premise After the money from the Pound has been stolen, The Pound Puppies and friends are in for a surprise when they find out who the culprit is. Plot Part One (At the pound building, Tony and Cooler are heading toward the Pound's vault) Tony: (Voiceover) December 12th, 1:00 PM. Holly's Puppy Pound had a busy Adoption Day and Cooler and I were heading to the pound's vault, to check and make sure that we have enough money to pay the bills and what not. (Tony puts in a code and the vault door opens.) Tony: (Voiceover) All was peaches and cream, until.... (Tony and Cooler are shocked to see that all of the money is gone) Tony: (Voiceover) This very hour led to the events that may change my life completely as well as the lives of my friends and brothers. Tony: What happened to all the money?! Cooler: The pound's been burglarized again! Tony: Someone must have known the code for the vault and took all the money from it. Cooler: We've got to find out who stole it and why. Tony: But, Cooler, we don't know who did it. Unless... Barkerville! Cooler: Now, hold on, Tony. How could Barkerville be the one who knows the code? Tony: Well, he's the pound's treasurer, isn't he? Cooler: Well... Kinda, but Barkerville wouldn't stoop that low. Tony: Why don't we ask him? (Tony and Cooler go to Barkerville's doghouse) Cooler: Yo, Barky! (Barkerville opens the door) Barkerville: Ah, Cooler, Anthony, what can I do for you? Tony: You wouldn't happen to be at the pound's vault earlier, would you? Barkerville: Why, not recently. How come? Cooler: Someone stole all the money from the Pound's vault. (Barkerville is shocked) Barkerville: My goodness! That sounds horrifying! Do you know who did it? Tony: No. But, whoever did it, they are in big trouble. Cooler: Yeah. According to the Pound Puppy Rulebook, stealing is a serious crime. Barkerville: That's right. We should call a meeting. (At the pound building, everyone is gathered fo a meeting) Howard: I call this meeting to order. As you may not be aware, on this day at 1 PM, someone stole all the money from the Pound's vault. The only clue is that someone else knows the combination to the Vault. Igor, who has a known talent for checking a being's pulses to see who is lying and who is not, will be the lie detector. He already checked my pulse, along with Cooler, Tony, and Holly's pulses, so that leaves us out. If you know someone else who did it and refused to confess, report him or her to the council immediately. (Bangs the gavel) Howard: Meeting adjourned. (All except Tony, Cooler, and Igor leave. Tony stops Howler, who was about to exit) Tony: Hey, Howler! (Howler turns to Tony, Cooler, and Igor) Howler: Yes? Cooler: Do you happen to have some kind of device that can figure out who was last seen at the vault? Howler: Well, I'm not good at forensics, but I'll see what I can do. (Later, Cooler, Tony, Igor, and Howler are standing near the vault) Howler: This is my new invention: The Finger-Print Identifier. It can scan the DNA of the culprit and show the finger print on the screen. Watch this. (Howler presses a button and the Finger-Print Identifier uses a laser to scan the handle of the vault. It then shows a human's fingerprint on the screen) Tony: Well. Now we have two clues. The first clue is that someone knows the combination of the vault. The second clue is that the culprit is a human. That leads down to TJ, Marcus, May, Elaine, DJ, Faith, Jeff, and Tammy. Cooler: What about Joshua? Igor: Joshua had to go get a blood transfusion. Howler: A blood transfusion? How come? Tony: Joshua signed up to donate his blood at the Poundsville Children's Hospital, with TJ's permission of course. But speaking of TJ, I wonder if he was the one who broke into the vault. (At TJ's room, Igor is checking TJ's pulse. Tony, Cooler, and Howler are standing next to him) Tony: Well, Igor? Igor: He's not lying. It means that TJ knows the code, but he didn't break into the vault. Tony: It all boils down to Marcus, May, Elaine, DJ, Faith, Jeff, and Tammy. (A shadowy figure peeks through the crack of the door) Figure: (Thinking) It'll take you ten years to figure out who the real culprit is. Part Two (Tony, Cooler, Igor, and Howler are in Tony's room. Tony is checking off on his list.) Tony: Well, now it's down to three people.... Marcus, Elaine, and Tammy. Igor: I think we're getting nowhere fast. I checked everyone else's pulses and they didn't steal the money from the vault. Cooler: You don't suppose one of those three have a grudge against the pound, do you? Tony: No. Elaine is kind and friendly. She wouldn't do such a thing to the pound. Howler: And that leaves Tammy and Marcus. Igor: Hold on! I just thought of something. Howler, Tony, and Cooler: What's that? Igor: What if it's somebody else who's not even a staff member of the puppy pound? Tony: Hmm... Now that you mentioned it, you may be right, Iggy. (At the Vanderfellers' mansion, Igor, Tony, Cooler, and Howler are talking to Mr. and Mrs. Vanderfeller.) Mr. Vanderfeller: Why that crook! Who would do such a thing? Tony: Apparently, someone who knows where our pound's vault is. Igor: We suspect that someone else who has nothing to do with the puppy pound must have known the code for the vault. Mrs. Vanderfeller: Oh my. Howler: My Finger-Print Indentifier indicated that the suspect must've been a human. Mr. Vanderfeller: I wouldn't be surprised if Katrina or one of the members of Stoneheart Inc would be behind it. Cooler: I wouldn't be surprised either. Tony: But, isn't Stoneheart Inc on vacation? Cooler: Oops. I forgot. Mr. Vanderfeller: Maybe it was someone who used to work for Holly's Puppy Pound. Tony: Hmm... I think you might be right. (Back at Tony's room..) Cooler: Well, we now have a new clue. Tony: Yep. The culprit could be a former staff member. Howler: Aroo! Maybe Holly knows. (Later, the group is at Holly's office.) Holly: Do you know who did it? Cooler: No, but we found some clues. Howler: And we have plenty of evidence. Holly: I see.... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes